warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Goosefeather's Curse/Cliffnotes
*An elder tells Goosekit a story about TigerClan. *Goosekit's mother calls for Goosekit and the kit reluctantly scrambles over to the den. *He crashes into Moonkit and she-kit urges him to play. Then the other kits run off with a moss ball and Goosekit doesn't join them. *Daisytoe persudes him to join but Goosekit worries about Rabbitkit, who just got a thorn stuck in his nose. *Stormpaw suddenly gasps and Goosekit looks up. Stormpaw starts teasing Goosekit while Moonkit tries to impress him. Stormpaw asks Moonkit to help him with his duties and Moonkit eagerly follows him. *Annoyed, Goosekit returns to his den, he worries that Stormpaw will kill him and Daisytoe reprimands him. *Goosekit tells her about Stormpaw letting a badger kill him. Daisytoe tells him to stop imagining things. *Goosekit declares that Stormpaw is the meanest cat in ThunderClan. *Goosekit plays hide-and-seek with the other kits. **Poppykit finds Goosekit and they join the other kits. It is Goosekit's turn to seek. **Thinking of how much he wants to be a warrior. He finds Rabbitkit and Poppykit near the leader's den. **A black-and-white tom tells Goosekit where he saw the other kits go. **Goosekit rushes to the medicine den, tripping over Heronkit on the way and finds Moonkit in the den. **The kits think that Goosekit cheated even though he didn't and stop playing with him. *Swiftpaw seems to have gone missing. **A brown warrior tells Goosekit where Swiftpaw is. **Goosekit announces he knows where Swiftpaw is to the Clan. *The Clan asks who did and Goosekit admits he doesn't know so they struggle to believe him. *Patrols go out and Mumblefoot and Larksong bring back Swiftpaw. *Goosekit was right, and insists a dark brown tom told him. **This causes more confusion, as the only dark brown warrior is Squirrelwhisker, but she's a she-cat. *Cloudberry breaks up the fight and asks Goosekit to describe the cats in the clearing. **They go to ask Nettlebreeze about one of them, describing a cat who is beside him. He reveals that's his mother, Dawnfeather. *Cloudberry explains Dawnfeather is deceased, and only Goosekit can see her. **She also explains that the warrior that told him about Swiftpaw is Beetail, who was once Oakstar's deputy. *Cloudberry tells Goosekit that he has to become a medicine cat apprentice. *Doestar performs Swiftbreeze's, Adderfang's, and Stormtail's warrior ceremonies. *To the Clan's surprise, Doestar performs one more ceremony: Goosekit's medicine cat apprentice ceremony. **There is protest, as Goosepaw is only four moons old. **Cloudberry reassures the Clan that they are doing the right thing lies that Clan that StarClan has approved. *Goosepaw and Cloudberry go to the Moonstone for the half-moon ceremony. **The other medicine cats are divided on Cloudberry's choice to make Goosepaw her apprentice early. **Goosepaw doesn't dream at the Moonstone, instead StarClan cats gather around him whispering frightening prophecies. **He flees the tunnel in fear, and Cloudberry follows, insisting that he should rejoin and to learn to block the StarClan cats out. **Goosepaw thinks of how much he doesn't want these powers or be a medicine cat, but just be a warrior. *Pearnose is teaching Goosepaw about the different herbs. **Moonpaw hears him, and Goosepaw makes the excuse that's his talking to himself. *Goosepaw receives a vision of kittypets attacking Squirrelwhisker and her patrol. **He rushes to camp and soon tells Cloudberry of the vision. **Cloudberry tells Doestar to find the patrol as they could be in danger. **Pineheart takes a patrol and brings back Squirrelwhisker's patrol, who have been attacked by kittypets. *Doestar commends Goosepaw on his warning, and requests him to receive his full medicine cat name. **Cloudberry agrees to do this at the next half-moon meeting with the other medicine cats. *There are stirs of anger in the Clan because of this, but Goosepaw thinks no other cat can do what he can and promises to keep his Clan safe forever. *Goosepaw has his medicine cat ceremony, and is renamed Goosefeather. **Cloudberry mentions that StarClan honors his power of sight. **Back at camp, the Clan still seem unhappy about his early ceremony. **A heavily pregnant Larksong reassures they will get over it. *Cloudberry goes out to find medicine herbs when Stormtail rushes past. **Goosefeather's vision comes true as after Stormtail flees, a badger races towards him. **The badger grabs Goosefeather, but Moonpaw and a patrol comes to save the medicine cat. **Goosefeather insists to Moonpaw that Stormtail led the badger to him. **Moonpaw snaps that Stormtail warned their patrol about the badger, and that he needs to live in the real world and look after himself. *A tortoiseshell she-cat comes to Goosefeather and trains him battle techniques. **Goosefeather feels doubt that he shouldn't be inflicting pain but remembers Moonpaw’s words and uses his claws. **The tortoiseshell she-cat tells Goosefeather not to use his new moves on Stormtail and reveals her name is Mapleshade. *Back at camp, Moonpaw apologises for what she said to her brother. **Goosefeather says being alone is his normal and they have to get used to it. *The medicine cat confronts Stormtail, but the tom insists he was getting a patrol. *Goosefeather goes to help Cloudberry who's with Larksong who's giving birth to two healthy toms. **Goosefeather touches each kit and has a vision that one will become a medicine cat, and one will become the leader. **Cloudberry insists to not treat these kits as special and let them grow up like any other. *As the moons roll on, many more kits are born and Sunkit and Featherkit grow well. **Goosefeather and Cloudberry argue over Larksong's kits again with Cloudberry insisting they are no different to any other kit. *Doestar interrupts, refusing food and worried about the coming leaf-bare as the Clan has too many kits. *During the night, Goosefeather receives a vision of ThunderClan starving during leaf-bare. **He reports this to Doestar, and she calls to get Cloudberry and Pineheart. **Cloudberry suggests freezing prey as it somehow preserves it. **Doestar decides to try digging it in the ground as its cold like ice. **The Clan starts digging holes and burying prey in it, despite their unhappiness with the idea. *Goosefeather receives a vision of Mapleshade leaving behind Frecklewish to die. **Mapleshade tells she wants to destroy ThunderClan, and says she helped Goosefeather because he's doomed anyway. *A Gathering takes place, and Doestar announces the three new litters of kits. **There is talk from the other Clans that ThunderClan won't have enough prey to feed the entire Clan this coming leaf-bare. *During the night, it rains heavily and the ground soaks. **Goosefeather is worried the buried fresh-kill will spoil, so urges the Clan to dig it up. **He digs up a vole with Harepounce to find it is spoiled and ruined. All the prey that was buried to preserve was spoiled. *A great starvation hits ThunderClan just as Goosefeather foresaw, and many cats die from starvation or sickness. **The hunting patrols cannot find anything so the Clan results to eating twigs and worms. **Pearnose tells Goosefeather he is not responsible for the destiny of his Clanmates, he can only guide them through the darkness. **Goosefeather says his gift is useless, and that everything he sees brings pain. He wails to StarClan why they have done this to him. *The starvation passes when leaf-bare ends, and Doestar performs Moonflower's, Poppydawn's, Heronwing's and Rabbitleap's warrior ceremonies. *Cloudberry tells Goosefeather she’ll take care of Doestar herself, but not directly revealing that their leader is actually sick. **Doestar dies during the night and Cloudberry doesn't let anyone but herself go near the body to avoid spreading the sickness. *Both Goosefeather and Cloudberry know that the old medicine cat will go to StarClan soon, and say their goodbyes. *Goosefeather takes Pineheart to the Moonstone for his nine lives ceremony. **Pineheart receives the lives of courage, loyalty and knowing when to fight or pursue peace. **Pearnose gives Pineheart a life of appreciating his medicine cats and trusting their wisdom. **Goosefeather receives a vision of Pinestar at the Twolegplace, becoming a kittypet. *Goosefeather thinks he is forever cursed to know the future, keep it a secret and cannot do anything to change it. Category:Cliffnotes Category:Goosefeather's Curse Category:Novellas